


Please, don't leave me

by StalwartPosh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Break Up Talk, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Stablished Relationship, hurt!Isaac, movie marathon, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StalwartPosh/pseuds/StalwartPosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Isaac have been together for the past two months, but their relationship wasn’t going so well, Scott thinks of breaking up, but Isaac doesn't want it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, don't leave me

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Please, don't leave me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885021) by [Nevada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevada/pseuds/Nevada)



> Just another prompt I took on Tumblr and decided to post on here, too.

Scott and Isaac have been together for the past two months, but their relationship wasn’t going as well as one would thing, although Scott did love Isaac, he still had feelings for Allison and those feelings were the only thing holding him back from fully giving his heart to Isaac. Scott liked to think that it would pass, that everything would be okay, but he could see the effect it would have on Isaac whenever he talked about Allison with the same adoration he did back when they were together. It was hurting Isaac, and he didn’t want to hurt Isaac.

 

“I think we should talk.” Scott all of sudden while Isaac was cuddled to him on the couch of McCall’s residence, watching some random movie on the TV. Isaac tried his best to seem nonchalant as he canted his head to the side to look at Scott, but Scott could see right through him. The fear was evident on Isaac’s expression and it pained Scott to know that he was the one hurting him.

 

“Please, don’t leave me.” Isaac blurted out. It was like he already knew what was on Scott’s mind and although that seemed like a good idea moments ago, Scott that he would not be able to live with guilt that would consume him if he broke up with Isaac. “I wouldn’t dream of it.” Whatever Scott had to say was bottled up, but deep within himself he made a promise, a promise that he would never hurt Isaac again.


End file.
